Lights, Camera, Action! Robbie's Ultimate Feature Film!
Data Squad meets Rainbow Fairy Princesses is the fifty-fourth episode of Power Rangers Data Squad, This episode is a tribute to Mystic Fairy Rainbow Princess. Summary Plot Rangers Other Rangers Harmony Squad Rangers Cutie Mark Rangers Extra Rangers and Megaforce Cubs Heroes Vbird Cures PowerPuff and RowdyRuff Z The Earth Princesses The Royale Princesses The Harmony Princesses The Season Princesses The Flower Princesses The Sky Princesses The Fairy Princesses Mentor *Palutena *Pit Allies *The CyberSquad (Matt, Inez, Jackie and Digit) *Scanner, TW, Wanda & Motherboard *Gadgetmobile (Inspector Gadget's Last Case: Claw's Revenge) *Tommy Turnbull, Gus, Lola and Booker *RobotBoy and RobotGirl *Axel & Naminé *Benson, Pops, Skips, Muscle Man, Hi Five Ghost, Margaret, Eileen, Starla, Celia, Pam, CJ and Nikolai *The Pretty Cure Mascots *Ariel the Pixie *The Fairy Queen *Fairy Servant Genevieve & Rosemary *Rainbow Fairy elves *Flower Fairy elves *Season Fairy elves *Music Fairy elves *Earth Fairy elves *Sky Fairy elves *Royale Fairy elves *Buzzie the bug fairy *Wizzie the bug fairy *Rainbow Creatures of the Garden *Grandfather Maple Tree *Nolan the Flower Turtle *Toto the Rainbow Phoenix *King Diamond and Queen Adora *Rainbow Citizens Lila, Rina, Anna, Tom & Chef Rogers *Alice's Mother Joan *Mokona Modoki, Keroberos & Sun Spinel The Pretty Cures Splash Star Cures |Sarah Bloomdale |- | |May Hawkson |} Pretty Cure 5 GoGo Fresh Cures Heartcatch Cures Suite Cures Glitter Force Team Dokidoki Cures Happiness Charge Cures |Sydney Lovecraft |- | |Rianne Burgess |- | |Cara Goodwyn |- | |Fiona Destien |- | |Hailey Klein |- | |Jennifer Kingston |- | style="background-color:#3f00ff;color:white;" |Cure Tender |Maria Destien |- | style="background-color:red;color:white;" |Cure Mirage |Cheryl Rose |- | style="background-color:black;color:indigo;" |Cure Illusion |Dora Johnson |- | style="background-color:#f48a55;color:white;"|Cure Sunset |Leilani |- | style="background-color:#7ddde8;color:white;"|Cure Wave |Noelani |} Princess Cures Maho Girls Cures |Dakota Laverne |- | |Corona Violette |- | style="background-color:mediumspringgreen;color:black;" |Cure Felice |Primrose Watson/Prim |- | |Mofurun |- | style="background-color:dodgerblue;color:white;" |Cure Sparkle |Rachel Mills |- | style="background-color:red;color:white;" |Cure Mystical |Shuni Anderson |- | style="background-color:white;color:#ff1fb1;" |Cure Crystal |Lucy Lee |- | style="background-color:black;color:white;" |Cure Mist |Linda Parker |} KiraKira A La Mode Cures Cameos *The Janken Force *The Floral Princess Force *The Mermaid Princesses *Tokyo Rangers *Dr. Marbles *Professor Utonium of New Townsville *Ken Utonium of New Townsville *Talking Dog of New Townsville *The Mayor of New Townsville *Ms. Sara Bellum of New Townsville *Ms. Keane of New Townsville *Jankenman, Aikko, Mary Bell's Sisters, Tommie, Wally, Mattie, Tambourine, Florida & Pab *Hikaru Shidou, Umi Ryuuzaki, Fuu Hououji, , Mei Lin, Sakura Avalon & Li Showron *Yuri, Ken, Ribbon, Bongo and Tap *Mario, Luigi, Wario and Waluigi *Toad Brigade *Sprixie Princesses *Powerpuff Girls *Rowdyruff Boys Villains *Dr. Eggman *Orbot *Cubot *PowerPunk and RowdyRock Z *Dark Wizard Paul *Dark Hunters Jim and Tim *Dark Witch Poison Ivy *Dark Knights Dick and Billy *The Dark Wicked Hag *The Dark elves *King Mondo *Dark Prince Jonathan *Dark Princess Yuri *Dark Prince Jack *Dark Joker Steven *Gray Darklings Civilians Songs #Balala the fairies 2nd theme song #Signal in the Sky (Let's Go) #Buttercup (I'm A Super Girl) #Black Francis (Pray for the Girls) #Balala the fairies theme song #Constellation password #Balala the fairies 3nd theme song #That's What Girls Do Trivia *This episode will have reference by Precure All Stars New Stage 2: Kokoro no Tomodachi and Precure All Stars: Minna de Utau Kiseki no Mahou!. *The Fairy Hobby Book and the Hero Miracle Light will appear in the episode. *Clara Tells all the classmates about the Pretty Cures came from. *The Pretty Cures got their letters from the invitation by the Rainbow Kingdom. *The Fairy Queen uses her magic to find out the Pretty Cure Dimensions are in serious trouble. *The Black Villains will get their revenge and put the Pretty Cures into chaos by the dark animal shadows. *The Powerpunk Girls and RowdyRock Z uses the black magic to turn all the Pretty Cures into Crystal Statues. *Sarah, Lauren, Kevin, Candace and Dakota said to Mokona 1, Mokona 2, Kero and Suppie they will have courage to save the Mascots and the items. *The Pretty Cures will be saved by the Fairy Princesses, PowerPuff and Rowdyruff Z and the Data Squad Rangers and free at last by the statues and tramsforming and flew around by the light of steaks. *The Past Princess Cures will appear and team up with the fairy princesses teams together by their first time joining them by their welcoming party. Transcript *Data Squad meets Rainbow Fairy Princesses Transcripts Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Power Rangers Data Squad Category:Episodes